REC 4
|language = Spanish |imdb_rating = 5.4 |preceded_by = REC 3 |imagecat = REC 4 }} REC 4 (stylized as REC4 subtitled in some countries as Apocalypse) is a 2014 Spanish horror film, and the fourth and final installment of the REC franchise. The film is a direct sequel to the second film, taking place immediately after its events. Jaume Balagueró, the director of the first two installments, returns alongside actress Manuela Velasco, who reprises her role of the imperiled reporter Ángela Vidal. The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on 9 September 2014 and screened at the 2014 Sitges Film Festival on 3 October, before being released in Spain on 31 October. The film will be distributed in the U.S by Magnet Releasing on 2 January 2015, both in Theatres and VOD. Plot The film opens with the GEO's sent in to recover Angela. They begin setting bombs all over the apartments. They're then ambushed by the infected tenants , including Manu and the old man from the first film. The GEO's kill them and kill off any of the soldiers that got infected along the way. With only two remaining, they hear Angela's screams for help. One of the soldiers, Guzman, goes up to her and tells her it's time to leave. Angela wakes up in a room where Doctor Ricarte is performing tests on her. He asks her if she remembers anything and she says no. Ricarte takes a blood sample to make sure she's clean. Meanwhile, Guzman wakes up and finds an elderly lady who's asking about the wedding, revealing she was the only survivor of the events of the third film. He also meets up with his partner, Lucas, who was assisting with Angela's rescue. Back in the lab, Angela attempts to escape and runs into Guzman. Both head outside to discover they are on a boat. Ricarte and the soldiers arrive and tell them that the situation is under control, as Angela's blood returned clear of any infection. Guzman is introduced to Captain Ortega, who's making his last voyage and Nick, who's in charge of com-apps. Nick is revealed to be trying to recover the tape from Angela's camera. Nick shows Guzman that he has hacked the security cameras and monitors the scientists and the lab. Guzman asks Nick if he knows the code to the laboratory. Later that night, a blackout occurs. Guzman finds Angela walking in the hallways of the ship. She claims to have gotten scared and Guzman keeps her wandering a secret. The next afternoon, Angela meets Nick, who's a huge fan of hers. He shows her the tape and Angela begins to remember the Medeiros girl. Having scanned it completely, Nick sends the file to the labs. Ricarte and his team discover that some thing escaped during the blackout, but Ricarte discovers that someone let it lose. Meanwhile, the ship's cook is attacked by an infected monkey (being the thing Ricarte was talking about). He manages to kill the creature inadvertently spraying blood all over the food. A Soldier comes in to check on the Cook, but when the Cook doesn't respond, the Soldier takes the food to the cafeteria. The elderly lady desires to eat something more fitting for her and Lucas goes to talk to the cook, who attacks him. Lucas manages to lock him in the freezer. Ricarte arrives claiming he has made an antidote and uses it on the cook, however, the cook shows no sign of remission, alarming Ricarte. Angela, Guzman, Lucas and the elderly lady are informed of the situation. Ricarte reveals there is no communication with the mainland. As a storm arrives, things get out of control and most of the crew becomes infected, including Ortega. Ricarte gives up, believing there is no hope for a cure and decides to pursue the “protocol.” His assistant stops him, telling him that the tape has been uploaded. Ricarte and the assistant discover the Medeiros girl inserting a worm-like parasite into Angela. Ricarte realizes they must make an antidote from the Parasite itself and go after Angela. Angela, Guzman and the rest are attacked by the infected in the lower levels of the ship and during the chaos, the elderly lady becomes lost. Lucas decides to go find her while Angela and Guzman head up to upper deck where Nick is. They are then ambushed by Ricarte. They attempt to extract the parasite but are attacked by Ortega. Angela manages to escape. Ricarte has his assistant, who got infected, killed. They pursue Angela down the ship, but are ambushed by more infected soldiers. Ricarte seals himself away but is attacked by Angela who bites him, telling him to scan his blood and prove that she does not have the parasite inside her. Ricarte proves her theory when his analysis returns negative. Guzman arrives to aid Angela. Ricarte is convinced that Angela is tricking them. Guzman then questions Angela, but Angela then questions Guzman. It's revealed that Angela managed to pass the parasite into Guzman during her rescue. Guzman traps Angela below. Lucas finds the lady but she is already infected. He manages to kill her and reunites with Nick but are ambushed by more infected. Lucas is killed and Nick attempts to find Angela. He finds Ricarte who has a inflatable lifeboat and has set the ship to self-destruct. Nick asks for Angela but Ricarte tells him she's as good as dead. Nick knocks him out and resumes his search for her. Angela manages to evade infected monkeys. She runs into Nick and both kill the monkeys with a boat-motor. They then hide in a room but are attacked by Guzman. Possessed by the Parasite/Demon, Guzman attempts to reinsert the parasite into Angela, but Nick knocks Guzman out. Angela and Nick then leave the boat as all the infected chase after them. Angela jumps into the ocean and Nick follows. They escape as the ship explodes behind them. Underwater, the Parasite is eaten by an eel. During the credits, Angela and Nick are shown on a cab, having made it home. List of deaths Cast * Manuela Velasco as Ángela Vidal * Paco Manzanedo as Guzmán * Héctor Colomé as Dr. Ricarte * Ismael Fritschi as Nick * Críspulo Cabezas as Lucas * Paco Obregón as Dr. Ginard * Mariano Venancio as Captain Ortega * María Alfonsa Rosso as Koldo's grandmother * Cristian Aquino as Edwin * Carlos Zabala as Goro * Emilio Buale as Jesus * Javier Laorden as Medic * Ramiro Blas as Captain Costa Soundtrack The score soundtrack was composed by Arnau Bataller. Track listing # "Countdown" (2:17) # "Inside the House" (3:50) # "The Medeiros Girl" (3:08) # "First Attack" (2:20) # "Security Gates" (2:24) # "The Infection, Pt. 1" (2:50) # "Fighting" (3:45) # "Recovering the Tape" (2:00) # "The Infection, Pt.2" (3:13) # "Nick the Hero" (3:36) # "It's a Parasite" (4:57) # "Angela's Show" (5:36) # "Escaping" (2:25) # "Nick the Hero (Reprise)" (1:44) Media Category:REC (series) Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2014 films Category:Monster films Category:Zombie films Category:Undead films Category:Virus films Category:5.4 rating